


anything for you

by withkyungsoo



Series: one step at a time [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Light Bondage, Multi, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withkyungsoo/pseuds/withkyungsoo
Summary: they'll do anything for each other.





	anything for you

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s mesmerized. Completely entranced.

He focuses on how Kyungsoo’s large breasts bounce, how her clit swells, how soaked her labia is and how her ass greedily engulfs his cock, rim stretched wide to accommodate Chanyeol’s thick length. A rough moan ripples through her chest, causing her chest to rise with her head tipping back. Her milky white skin is littered with marks of Chanyeol’s mouth and the harsh yet satisfactory hits of a flogger. Chanyeol salivates as she relaxes, her hands now going onto his stomach, biceps squeezing her gorgeous breasts in the process. He grunts in frustration, feeling her wet pussy rubbing against his crotch. 

“Fuuuuck,” She groans, surging her hips forward, clit rubbing against Chanyeol’s taunt stomach. “You feel _so_ good in my ass, Chanyeol.” Her hands trail up his torso, stopping to pinch his nipples, to land on his sturdy shoulders. A grunt escapes her gritted teeth and she begins to bounce her ass on his cock. All Chanyeol can do is moan and tug on his restraints. He tries to buck his hips, fucking into her ass but all it does is for Kyungsoo to slap him across the face. Chanyeol just groans, reveling in the hot mark on his face, he savors it, the sting of her hand and the engagement ring against his face. “I told you to stay still, didn’t I?” He nods. Kyungsoo hums, caressing the cheek that she’d stricken. 

He loves being slapped, hit, pinched, humiliated, love being called names. He also loves dominating, fucking his partner ‘til they’re writhing underneath him, crying below him, he loves watching his lover’s skin bloom in red after he’d come in contact with their skin, he loves the feeling of power, having his lover on their knees for him, begging. Luckily, he has Kyungsoo. His girlfriend for nearly seven years, fiancé for two. She indulges him, gives him everything he wants. 

He also has Baekhyun, his and Kyungsoo’s best friend since they were in college. Baekhyun indulges the both of them. Fucking Chanyeol with his cock until Chanyeol’s eyes are flooding with tears, assisting Chanyeol in making Kyungsoo filled, both of their cocks in her, saturating her warm caverns with cum.  

He’s knocked out of his thoughts as Kyungsoo lifts off his cock, her rim getting caught on the underside of his cock. He grabs the silk bound around his wrists, trying his best not to rip them from the bed frame and manhandle Kyungsoo, flipping her over to insert his cock into her ass again, fucking her deeping into the bed until she cums. 

“Hyunnie is coming soon, baby.” Kyungsoo’s seductive, arching her back as she’s now off Chanyeol’s still hard cock, crawling her way up the bed to hover her lips above Chanyeol’s mouth. “Should he fuck my pussy or should you?” 

“Anything you want, ‘Soo.” He groans, feeling her finger circle around his areola. 

“Anything I want?” Her lips are so soft against his and he wants to kiss her so badly but he votes against it, soaking in the feeling of her plump lips on top of his.

“Yeah,” He breathes, shivering when their lips brush against each other. Her breath is so warm against his face, it rattles his body. He wants more. He wants everything she can give him.

Her dainty hand trails down his stomach, stopping to rub at the base of his cock then even lower to cup his sack, rolling his balls around her small palm. He arches his back a tad, cock twitching against his stomach. “Want me to finger you while we wait for Baekhyun?” She asks him, raspy yet sweet voice going straight to his aching cock. Her hand lets go of his ball sack, going lower to press against the butt plug that she’d inserted into him hours before. 

“A-anything!-” He shrieks, Kyungsoo pushing the plug deeper into him, almost nudging his prostate. “Anything you want.” He exhales, her hand moving away to palm his thigh. 

“Okay, baby.” She says, slotting her lips into his, grazing her tongue on his bottom lip, savoring the flavor of his mouth. 

He kisses back, moaning into her mouth. Everything about her is so soft, her lips, her tongue, her skin, her hair. He wants all of it. His back arches, his mouth opening to let a low moan escape, as she grabs onto the base of the butt plug, her nails dragging against the sensitive skin of his rim. “‘Soo, baby.” He breathing quickens as Kyungsoo beings to pull the plug. It’s so slow and it makes his brows knot and his aching cock to dampen his stomach with precum. 

“Relax for me, Yeol.” She whispers, her free hand going to his thigh, encouraging him to open up for her. She rubs at the tender skin of his inner thigh, hoping to soothe him. 

He does as he’s told and relaxes for her. She pulls at the plug again, there’s a small resistance, the largest part of the plug caught at Chanyeol’s rim, he relaxes more for her with a sigh. With that, she finally pulls the plug out all the way. 

He shivers as he feels her eyes, her large doe eyes staring at his gaping hole. He looks down at her and he swears that her eyes are almost black, filled with lust and want. She licks her bottom lip and finally dips her head down. 

God, her breath feels so fucking good against his hot hole. His knuckles turn white as his grip onto the silk tightens, blunt nails digging into his palm. He wants her tongue in him so fucking bad. “Kyungsoo, please. Please.” He begs, it’s pathetic. So fucking pathetic.

As soon as Kyungsoo sticks her tongue out, the doorbell rings.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
